Destroyer of Time I: Innocent Magic
by ToiletBrushCat
Summary: While investigating disappearances from the villages around Hogwarts, Dumbledore finds himself incapable of destroy the machines responsible. So he calls in the professionals. The Triwizard Cup is fast approaching and the Exorcists will be hard pressed to keep the schools protected while dealing with a new threat… And coping with their new, somewhat immortal status and Noah allies.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A REWRITE OF THE ETERNAL SERIES I: INNOCENT MAGIC**

 **SUMMARY:** While investigating disappearances from the villages around Hogwarts, Dumbledore finds himself incapable of destroy the machines responsible. So he calls in the professionals. The Triwizard Cup is fast approaching and the Exorcists will be hard pressed to keep the schools protected while dealing with a new threat…  
And coping with their new, somewhat immortal status and Noah allies.

 **CATEGORIES:** M/M; F/M

 **RATED T:** Content is not suitable for children below 13 years of age.  
Contains some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

 **UPLOADED: 06** **/08/2017**

 **WORD COUNT:** **3150**

 **Destroyer of Time I  
Innocent Magic  
Prologue**

 _(July 1994)_

An old man sat surveying the many parchments before him. The office in which he sat was circular, owing to its situation high in an old castle's tower. The stone walls were filled from floor to ceiling with bookcases full of an assortment of oddities and old texts; and portraits of previous headmasters and mistresses of the school the castle hosted.

The pictures, as was common in the elusive wizarding world, were charmed into sentience. Given the early hour, the collection of men and women were currently sleeping, or pretending to do so. They all wore flowing robes and pointed hats, but there the similarities ended, the colours and designs differed greatly from master to master. The old man, the latest in the long line to hold the position, was wearing one of the more flamboyant of designs.

The only thing present brighter than his robes was a beautiful bird that slept atop its perch, head tucked beneath wing. The creature had been the old man's constant companion for nearly a century, since the years he had travelled after graduation from the very school he now ran.

The mess upon the headmaster's desk was the result of days of research into a most troubling situation.

There had been a series of disappearances over recent weeks in the local area. Two wizards from Hogsmead, a witch from Pigston and a wizard and his muggle wife from Snoutbridge. A sixth potential victim was the witch he had contacted to take up the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts at the school that year. She had never arrived for her interview and was now beyond all means of communication.

Fearing for his soon to be returning students, the old headmaster had personally investigated the disappearances. And what he found was strange, no, _disturbing_ even by the standards of the magical community.

A strange creature, which after research he now believed to be a machine of ancient design, had attacked him during his enquiries. It was only due to his quick thinking and a shielding charm he had survived the encounter. The local herbalist had not been so lucky. The machine's projectile had reduced the poor fellow to dust.

With none of his other spells working to combat the machine, he had resorted to containing the thing. His wards were strong and holding for now. But for how long? He was not so arrogant as to think a machine that was not affected by his other magic would remain restrained indefinitely.

Hence the research. And after days of poring over old dusty tomes, he believed he had his answers.

And so, he wrote a letter with his favourite quill and emerald green ink.

 _Dear Sir/Madam,_

 _I write hoping to find your organisation in good working order. The history books have no record of your recent endeavours and I can only hope that you remain functioning and strong._

 _In recent weeks, there have been disappearances most unusual. Upon investigation, I can only conclude that the creatures I find to be responsible are the 'Akuma' machines your Order is tasked with hunting and destroying in defence of all humanity._

 _I implore you to send aid to the town of Hogsmead, Scotland. I have contained the machine for now, but it appears the texts were accurate when noting only a weapon of your Order capable of destroying them._

 _Fawkes, my phoenix delivering this letter, will return with any response you may give._

 _Regards,_

 _Albus Percival Welfric Brian Dumbledore  
Order of Merlin (First Class)  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards  
Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

The old man enclosed the parchment within an envelope and stood, crossing the office in three strides to his bird's side. Fawkes readily took the letter in its beak, shaking its feathers and turned intelligent eyes upon its master.

"The Black Order." He softly requested. With a songful cry the bird took flight. Its beautiful red, orange and gold feathers soon faded into the sky painted by the sun's rise.

 **Chapter One **_  
(Three Weeks Later)_

"General Walker! Please slow down!"

"Oh, sorry Mai." Pausing in his quick strides Allen turned and tucked a loose strand of white hair back beneath his hood while observing the Asian girl as she hurried to catch up. At the sound of a sigh he glanced up from under his deep hood to see his apprentice, Luca's slouched frame, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"You're so schlow Mai, if you keep this up, ve'll miss zee train! Zen ve'll have to find a bridge to jump from! Again!" The blond, German teen voiced his annoyance.

" _Vell_ I'm so very sorry Luca-Chan! I _vill_ be sure to cut a few feet off your lanky legs next time I know we will be _valking_ any great distance!" Mai's brown eyes glinted mischievously as she mimicked the young man's accent.

Luca's own eyes turned frosty as he glowered at the girl, fingers twitching toward the pockets of his long navy coat. Similarly, Mai's hand drifted to her belt…

"Enough, both of you." Allen sternly commanded. "We are in public."

"Hai, General Walker." Mai said. Luca nodded obediently but, though they relaxed, both continued to shoot glares over the General's head.

Sighing, Allen grumbled under his breath and reached into his inner coat pocket, removing three train tickets. Reading the details, he frowned at the information and looked around for the platform number. Not seeing it he frowned down at the tickets once more.

They could not be lost again… could they?

Noting the General's frustration Luca and Mai set aside their quarrel for the time being.

"Meister?" Luca queried. Rather than expressing his growing realisation they were indeed most probably _lost_ , Allen handed the tickets over to the blond boy. "This… This can't be right!" Luca soon exclaimed.

"What is it?" Mai asked.

"These tickets! They say platform nine and three quarters, there's no such thing!" Luca said, gesturing wildly to the signs clearly displayed throughout the station.

And indeed, he was right. There was no sign for a platform 9¾.

"Damn that Supervisor." Mai muttered, and Luca agreed full heartedly.

"Maybe vee should head back to HQ? Let them sort this mess out…?" Luca hedged. Neither he nor Mai wanted to take the chance of searching out their train with how _directionally challenged_ their General was.

"No need." Allen said, and both Mai and Luca cringed. "I think I have a lead." Picking a seemingly random direction he set off at a brisk pace. Despite their reservations, his companions faithfully fell into step to flank their superior.

King's Cross Station was particularly busy that September morning. Commuters rushed back and forth talking on bulky Nokia phones and carrying briefcases fit to burst. Travellers hefted suitcases atop trolleys and battled to keep the difficult things moving in a straight line. Staff scurried about, completing tasks to keep the station's business running smoothly. And a strange assortment of men and women accompanying children with old fashioned trunks and peculiar pets encaged for their journeys, walked with purpose in the same direction.

It was the last of these groups that had gained the General's attention, and with ease the three exorcists shadowed a boy and man, possibly his father. A broomstick and barn owl perched on top of his trunk placed the two firmly among the latter category of travellers.

The two came to a halt between platforms nine and ten and the boy glanced around at his surroundings warily before pushing his trolley forth once more, straight into, no, _through_ the wall between the platforms!

"Oh my G-!" Mai began only for Luca to clasp his hand over her mouth.

"Schhhhh- AUA!" The boy cried out as she vindictively bit down.

"Luca! Mai!" Allen sharply reprimanded, still staring at the wall as the man glanced suspiciously in their direction before following his son through the seemingly solid brick wall.

"Gomen'nasai, General Walker…"

"Es tut mir leid, Meister."

Sighing again, Allen could not help but wonder if this was how others used to feel when dealing with his and Kanda's volatile relationship.

"Now, if you're quite finished we have a train to catch."

"Hai, General Walker."

"Jawohl, Meister."

The two junior exorcists stood to attention and, sighing once more, Allen gestured for them to follow him.

They approached the wall with caution and Allen was the first to step forth. He found the world darkened around him and another step found him in the light once more.

The station had transformed from all its modern conveniences to the old-fashioned designs reminiscent from the days of the old Black Order, when the railroads were new, smoky and proud.

The platform was the same concrete as the rest of the station with the distinctive yellow and black brick detailing. But before him stood a majestic crimson steam engine. Steam hissed and gushed from the machine, the sooty, smoky smell of it in the air filling his nose.

For a moment, the general was lost within old memories.

"General Walker?" Mai hesitantly asked. Having followed their superior through the intangible wall, she and Luca had stood around for almost a minute waiting on the General to continue.

Woken from his thoughts, the noise and bustle of the platform returned to Allen and he observed the children hastily boarding the train and parents on the platform waving and calling their goodbyes.

Striding forth with purpose he made his way to the front of the train, noting on route the Platform 9¾ sign clearly hung from the wall. They were clearly gaining attention from both the parents and student who stared out their windows at the trio of teens in soldier like uniforms, but their commanding presence kept them all from interfering. Soon they reached the engine of the train and were greeted by the driver and fireman who had obviously been awaiting their arrival, something that set the parents at ease and only strengthened the curiosity of many students.

With introductions carried out the three exorcists were welcomed aboard. The whistle blew, load and piercing through the rather quiet platform and a few straggling students hurried aboard. Not moments later the train began its journey, lurching forth and smoke and steam billowing out to engulf those that remained on the platform.

-Innocent Magic-

As the train lurched forward Harry, Ron and Hermione fell rather gracelessly into their seats, having been distracted watching the strangers on the platform stride alongside the train and enter the express.

"Who d'ya reckon they were?" Ron grumbled, pulling a flattened, corned beef sandwich from his back pocket. He eyed it with half-glee, half-disappointment at its inedible state. It seemed his mother would never remember he hated that filling.

"Dunno." Harry replied, watching the world speed by outside their window. "Hermione?"

"I don't recall seeing their uniform or crest in any previous research…" Hermione admitted thoughtfully.

"Crest?"

"Yes, they had a Rose Cross on their chests. Though I haven't seen one stylised quite like that before." Ron snickered. "Honestly Ronald!" The chest is just as much a part of the male anatomy and the female's." She scolded, correctly interpreting Ron's immature amusement.

Ron opened his mouth to retort, only for Hermione to hush him, hold a finger to her lips and point at the compartment next to theirs.

"…probably a load of Mudbloods. Father will hear about this. Maybe it will be enough for him to convince Mother that Durmstrang is a far more appropriate school for my education." The familiar voice of one Draco Malfoy filtered into their compartment, and all three listened keenly. "She didn't want me so far away from home. But if Dumbledore is letting strangers on the train…"

"So, Malfoy doesn't know who they were either? And if he doesn't know, his father and the other school governors are likely in the dark too." Hermione pondered aloud.

"Durmstrang is another school?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Hermione replied. "I think it's somewhere up north. They have fur capes as part of their uniform. Possibly amongst European mountains? It would be an efficient way of hiding the place…"

"Hiding?"

"Of course! Can't have muggles stumbling across a magic school. Hogwarts is hidden too. It can't be plotted on a map, and if muggles come across it, it appears abandoned and decrepit to their eyes. It says so in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Ron scoffed, doubting anyone but her had read the book.

"It's a pity though. Imagine all the ways we could have gotten rid of Malfoy and made it look like an accident!" He exclaimed, looking truly disappointed at the loss of opportunity.

"Yes, what a pity indeed." Startled, Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing in the door to their compartment. "If you had attended I'm sure they could have whipped that traitorous blood out of you, Weasley."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted their agreement while Ron's face flamed red.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but I don't remember anyone inviting you in." Hermione stated calmly, laying a hand on Ron's shoulder in an attempt to pacify him.

"How dare you speak to me, Mudblood!"

It was unclear who went for their wand first but between one second and the next they all had them in hand and trailed on one another. They were just a twitch away from a hex or curse when…

"Is there a problem here?" A female voice from outside, behind the Slytherins, enquired.

Twisting around to face a potential new threat, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle shifted enough for Harry, Ron and Hermione to see past them.

And in the corridor stood the three strangers from the platform, surprising them all enough that for a moment they did nothing but stare.

The girl that had spoken looked to be a couple of years older than them. She was of Asian heritage with dark eyes and black, shoulder length hair. A small scar marred otherwise flawless skin an inch or two beneath her right eye.

Each of their uniforms, while obviously belonging to the same establishment, were individually customised. Hers consisted of white blouse, the collar of which was visible from beneath a fitted navy jumper with a silver Rose Cross broach over her heart and brown belt wrapped twice round her middle. She also wore fitted black trousers and knee length black boots with silver trimmings. Her baggy, black trench coat seemed out of place with the rest of her look.

"If not, can you move. You're blocking the vay to our cabin." The tallest of the strangers blandly stated, his accent thick.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. A navy trench coat with silver buttons and trimmings was worn open revealing a black t-shirt beneath had the same Rose Cross printed in large on the front. His uniform was finished off with baggy black trousers that were tucked into black combat boots.

"Who are you?" Malfoy sneered.

"Guests of Hogwarts. I suggest you treat us as such." The smallest of the strangers mildly warned.

He stood between the other two a good head shorter than the girl and another half again shorter than the blond boy. He wore black trousers and knee-high combat boots. White gloves adorned his hands and a navy coat with gold buttons and trimmings and had a gold Rose Cross over his heart. His features remained a mystery, for the deep hood of his coat was pulled up and cast his face into shadows.

"You were invited? By Dumbledore?" Hermione hedged.

"Hai." The girl replied with a light smile that softened her features considerably.

"Japanese?" Hermione identified, surprised. "German and English too." She continued, having recognised the other two strangers' accents.

"Correct." The shortest replied, some amusement in his tone.

"What school do you attend then?" Hermione continued to question.

The taller two looked taken aback, and before any of the three could respond a rattle from further down the corridor distracted them all.

"Anything from the cart, dears?" A middle-aged witch smiled at them, but there was a nervous edge to it, and her hand hovered beside her wand, balanced atop the food trolley. It was then that the Hogwarts students realised they still had their wands drawn.

"Erm…" Harry began.

"Yes please, ma'am." The hooded stranger replied, brushing past the Slytherins with the other two following closely. Malfoy huffed rudely, muttering about impure blood and with a glare to first the strangers, and then the Gryffindors, returned to his cabin, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry, Ron and Hermione watched on in bemusement as the shortest of the strangers went on to order and obscene amount of food from the food trolley. The other two seemed unsurprised by the large quantity of food, and instead marvelling over some of the treats available.

"Chocolate frogs?" The girl murmured, perplexedly turning the package this way and that as she and the German helped the other carry much of the food while he paid the lady with a head spinning number of Galleons and Sickles.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?" The blonde mumbled, equally as bewildered.

"Erm…" Harry again began, but seemed to be unable to find the words as all that followed was silence, despite having gained the strangers' attention.

"Would you like to join us?" Hermione stepped in, gesturing to their cabin.

"Wha-? Why would you want them-" Ron grumbled but cut himself off with a yelp as the witch's heel squished his toes.

"We already have a cabin, thank you." The girl replied, eyeing Ron suspiciously before turning her attention on Hermione.

"We should be heading back." The German stated blandly, glancing down at the shortest who had finished purchasing the goods. The trolley lady had moved on without enquiring if they needed anything, nor did she knock on the Slytherin's door to ask them.

"Yes." He replied from behind the food piled high in his arms.

"Try not to get caught in any more trouble, hmm?" The girl offhandedly remarked as they all turned to head back the way from which they had come.

"Wait!" Harry called out. They paused, glancing back at him. "What's your names?" He questioned. They glanced at one another before the shortest responded.

"Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you." Following his lead the other two introduced themselves too.

"Mai Kobayashi."

"Luca Schmitt."

And once more they walked away, and through to the next carriage, leaving the Gryffindors' sights.

Returning to their cabin, and shutting the door firmly behind them, Harry, Ron and Hermione settled back into their seats.

"Looks to be another interesting year." Hermione optimistically stated. Ron grunted his agreement and Harry nodded. "We should get changed into our robes."

Ron's stomach grumbled and he once again eyed his flattened sandwich, this time with resignation.


	2. Chapter 2

**UPLOADED:** **30/12/2018**

 **WORD COUNT:** **3431**

 **Destroyer of Time I  
Innocent Magic  
Chapter Two**

When the Hogwarts Express pulled in at Hogsmead Station, the three exorcists remained in their compartment to wait out the rush of students clamouring off the train and onto the platform. They intended to hunt down the trapped Akuma and dispose of it before reporting the job done to the headmaster and returning to HQ.

However, a sharp rap upon their door was all the warning they received before it slid open to reveal a middle-aged man dressed in long black robes. His eyes were dark and shadowed and his black hair hung as a straight greasy curtain to his shoulders. His skin was sallow, nose large and hooked, and his lips beneath them were thinly stretched in a sneer.

"General Walker?" He enquired, his voice nasally, drawn out and decidedly condescending.

"That would be me." Allen replied, standing with the other two hurrying to rise and flank him. "General Allen Walker." He fully introduced. "This is my apprentice, Exorcist Luca Schmitt." He indicated the German Exorcist who nodded. "And Exorcist Mai Kobayashi." The girl gave a short, shallow bow.

"Professor Severus Snape. Potions Master." The man shortly stated. "Dumbledore believed you would require a guide to his office."

"Very thoughtful of him. However, may I suggest a detour first? To deal with the Akuma that has been contained?" Allen lightly directed.

"The headmaster's magic is strong. It can hold until you have spoken with him."

"On the contrary, magic has little to no effect upon Akuma. The strength of Dumbledore's magic is irrelevant, and his…" He momentarily faltered, looking for the correct terminology, " _spells_ could fail at any time."

Snape did not appear moved by Allen explanation. If anything, he seemed irritated that they were arguing back at all.

"Vee have our own methods of tracking die Maschinen. If you vill not schow us the way, vee vill find it on our own." Luca said.

The professor considered their words for a moment before drawing his wand.

"Perhaps it would be pertinent to point out that your magic will have little effect on us, too?" Mai said, her dominant, left hand drifting to her side beneath her baggy coat.

"I am not so uncouth as to attack guests of Dumbledore, you silly girl." The man scoffed. The Asian Exorcist bristled, but Allen's hand on her shoulder calmed her and she brought her hand back into view.

"You will have to forgive Mai. Her Master is not well known for his manners. Nor his patience. He is ill equipped to pass on such traits to his student."

"General Walker!" The girl protested, blushing. Luca chuckled, earning him her fierce glare.

"Hmm." Snape sneered. Then with a flourish of his wand and a couple of muttered words the compartment was suddenly lit by a silver light. A strange not-liquid, not-gas substance leaked from his wands tip and came together to form a translucent doe. The deer brushed itself against the man's side as he murmured more words, and then it darted forth and through the glass of their window, soon out of sight. "A message. To the headmaster." He stated shortly at Allen's enquiring tilt of the head.

"I see. Then, assuming all is in order now, please lead the way to the Akuma." The General politely requested. Snape turned on his heal and strode away, not sparing a glance to see that the Exorcists followed and kept up.

They departed the train and walked to the end of the platform furthest from where the last few straggling student boarded carriages. Snape set a brisk pace that all three exorcists fought to keep up with once their feet made contact with the uneven cobbled street after leaving the station.

They passed through a small village, houses and a pub's windows glowing in the dark evening, flickering with the light of flames. And as they continued, the buildings became more and more sparse till they had not seen one for nearly five minutes of walking.

The cobbled streets had dissolved into a dirt track and, in typical British fashion, it began to drizzle. Their boots churned the dirt to mud beneath them and Luca and Mai's hair hung limp and wet, while Allen remained protected beneath his hood.

Strangely the professor seemed unhindered by the rain. In fact, he appeared to even be dry despite the conditions. The exorcists passed it off one of the many oddities magic was capable of.

"Are we nearly there?" Mai asked, miserable with the cold. Just days before she had been hunting for Innocence in Barbados with her Master.

"Schtop whinging." Luca muttered.

"Well, some people have busy schedules-"

"You are bickering like children. This is not how exorcists conduct themselves out in the field." Allen stated quietly, but both heard and promptly fell silent, properly chastised.

"Es tut mir leid, Meister."

"Gomen'nasai, General Walker."

"You _are_ children." Snape retorted, a few steps ahead of them.

"A luxury we cannot afford, Mister Snape." Allen replied. "Though with the way they are behaving..."

"Meister!"

"General Walker!"

Luca and Mai's cheeks grew rosy with embarrassment.

"We are here." Snape drawled, putting an end to their antics.

"Here?" Mai asked as they all came to a halt. They were stood on the dirt track, rain now falling heavily. She looked around, but on one side of them were trees, and on the other, an empty field.

"There's nothing here." Luca stated the obvious.

Allen looked curiously from one to the other.

"There's a house." He stated. Glancing down at the General, the two other Exorcists noted the familiar red glow beneath his hood of his cursed eye. "And there is indeed an Akuma inside."

"There is?" Luca looked first left, then right. "Where?"

"You can see the house?" Snape asked before Allen could reply. For the first time since they had met he did not sound condescending. Rather somewhere between curious and suspicious.

"Yes."

"There are wards in place to hide the building."

"I believe Mai has already said Magic has little effect on us."

"Yet they cannot see the house."

"I am sure they could, if they were to activate their Innocence."

"…Innocence?"

"Oh yes! Right away, General Walker!"

Mai reached beneath her large coat, as she had back in the train when insulted. Snape half expected her to draw a wand. Instead she withdrew a sheathed sword, one as long as she was tall. How on earth she had hidden the thing beneath her coat was beyond the professor's understanding. He could only conclude that despite their claims otherwise, some magics could be performed on or by them.

Luca too reached into his jacket, retrieving several small knives. They were of a strange design that included a hole at the end of their hilts. Something the exorcist was quick to demonstrate the use for by spinning them on his fingers with practiced ease.

"Innocence activate." They both mumbled softly, but Snape caught the words, his eyes widening as their weapons glowed with a soft green light. Something the wizarding world associated with the Unforgivable Curse of death.

"I see it now." Mai informed the General and Professor, eyes glued to the now visible house.

"Me too." Luca confirmed.

"The Akuma is on the first floor." Allen stated. "In a room at the back of the house."

"How do you-?" Snape began

"Hai!" Mai practically chirped.

"Schall vee deal with it, Meister?"

Allen considered it for several moments before nodding his consent. It would be best to show the Professor the capabilities of their junior exorcists. He would then be in no doubt of their abilities.

"I can do it on my own." Mai protested. "It's probably a level one. Twos are rare."

"It is a level two." Allen informed her.

"Still, I can handle it."

"An Exorcist, especially a Junior Exorcist, would be wise to accept backup where it can be provided."

"H-Hai." Mai conceded, glaring at Luca as he tried to smother his laughter behind Allen. "Well, come on then!" She threw over her shoulder as she strode toward the rickety gate. Luca was quick to follow.

"Wai-!" Snape again tried to intercede, only to fall silent as the two exorcists strode through the wards as though nothing were there.

"Your magic does not affect us as it should." Allen again gently reminded the Potions Master.

Snape grunted and began to follow Mai and Luca, the General falling into step beside him. And as they crossed the threshold of the ward, Snape muttering a spell to grant himself access, the house becoming visible to him too.

Mai and Luca entered the house ahead of them, stalking across the hall and up the stairs. When the General and Professor caught up, they stood on either side of a door on the landing. With Allen's nod of consent and confirmation it was the correct room, they entered. Mai smashed the door inward with a heavy kick and Luca followed a step behind.

The Akuma had assumed the face of an old woman and sat upon a four-poster bed, gazing out the window to the dark evening sky.

"Children." She crooned, turning at their violent entrance. "You have come to free me? Men have trapped me, a little old lady, within my home…"

"Shut it, Akuma! We know what you are!" Mai growled. She gripped the handle of her still sheathed sword and Luca stepped forth to grip the sheath with his free hand, assisting her in drawing the lengthy weapon in one smooth motion.

"Exorcists!" The woman screeched, now recognising them for what they were. She leapt to her feet and rushed at them, suddenly entirely too mobile and energetic for her appearance. And the skin she wore ripped open and revealed the grotesque metal, knight-like machine beneath that Dumbledore had described to Snape previously. "Come to die!"

Mai swung her Ōdachi in a wide sweep that the machine ducked beneath with a squawk. The blade sliced clean trough one of the iron bed posts, and before the Akuma could get any closer it stumbled backward with a shriek that shattered the large lead window and left Snape reeling. In its grotesquely disfigured left shoulder, one of Luca's knives was stabbed deeply between two plates of armour like flesh.

"Nice one, Luca!" Mai grinned manically, all her social graces melting away in the heat of battle. "Die!" She cried as she swung her enormous sword again. This time ripping through the partition wall and amputating the Akuma's arm as it dodged, though not quickly enough. The machine screamed again, the far-off sound of more glass shattering accompanying the ear-splitting noise. In its pain it stumbled across the room before righting itself and throwing itself at its closest enemy.

Which just so happened to be the Hogwarts professor.

Snape held his wand aloft and fired several red sparking lights at the machine, but they bounced off its armour with no affect. Sweat gathered on his brow as the machine bore down on him, but before it's razor-sharp claws could slash down, it was jerked back a pace or two and stumbled off balance. It was then the dim light of the moon outside caught the glint of wire threaded through the hoop on the end of the blade still lodged in the Akuma's shoulder.

A second and third dagger quickly found purchase between the abomination's armour like plates, the wired threaded through them helping restrict its movements further.

"Oi, Mai, hurry up!" Luca called between gritted teeth as the Akuma began to struggle in earnest.

"You mustn't hurry a lady, Luca!" Mai grinned.

"Wait! Mai, don't-!"

Snape only caught sight of her standing in an odd stance as though to lunge and her blade glowing, before he was jerked away. A howl and battering of wind left him disorientated, and when he righted himself he found nothing remained of the machine. Indeed, nothing remained of that entire side of the building. The entire wall and a good portion of the floor seemed to have been vaporised.

"May your soul rest in peace!" Both Mai and Luca chimed.

Glancing down the professor noted a white gloved hand still gripping his arm after having pulled him out the path of whatever magic that had been. He jerked his arm away from the General's grip and rounded on the other two Exorcists, but before he could get a word out, the General beat him to it.

"Mai. Luca." There was a certain edge to the calmly spoken words that immediately had both of Allen's juniors standing to attention. Even Snape found himself straightening. "What have it told you two about property damage? And civilian safety?"

"Erm… heh heh…" Mai rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, which would have been somewhat pacifying if not for the ginormous sword she still held in hand and sliced as easily as a hot knife through butter through another metal post of the bed.

 _CLANG!_

"…Oops?"

The metal post rolled across the floor and only stopped when it hit the General's boot. Allen sighed heavily.

"Our apologies." He finally said, bowing politely to Snape. The other two exorcists hurried to replicate their General's manners.

-Innocent Magic-

"Oi, where's the greasy bastard?" Ron mumbled around the bread roll he'd stuffed in his mouth.

The Hogwarts welcome feast was in full swing. The sorting ceremony had gone well, and Gryffindor were host to eleven new first years including Colin Creevey's little brother Dennis who was still dripping from his encounter with the giant squid.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had already noted there was no new professor to take up the Defence Against the Dark Arts position in sight at the staff table. And professor Snape was also apparently missing.

"Dunno." Harry, glanced through the staff, resting on the two empty seats. He was happy for the change of subject. He knew slavery was wrong, but the house-elves _were_ genuinely happy with serving. Other than the odd exception, he thought, recalling Dobby's glee at being free of the Malfoys. But then again who _would_ want to work for them?

"Maybe he quit?" Ron sounded hopeful, but Hermione pointed out:

"His name was included on our re-enrolment letters."

"Could've been last minute. Maybe Dumbledore finally realised what a git he was and fired him!"

"That's rather unlikely-" Hermione began, but was interrupted by the feast disappearing, her untouched meal included, and Dumbledore rising to his feet. The rest of the hall fell silent too, waiting on the Headmaster's words.

The old wizard worked his way through the usual rules for the first years' benefits, but cries of outrage broke out when he announced there was to be no Inter-House Quidditch Cup that year.

"Wha-!"

"He can't-!"

"This," Dumbledore continued over the protests, and the students were quick to fall silent once more, desperate to know what could have cancelled the most popular school sport. "Is due to the return of a formally disbanded event that will be taking place throughout the school year, beginning in October. The staff will be far too busy with the preparations and your timetabled classes to supervise Quidditch practises and matches. But I am certain you shall all enjoy this event equally. With no further ado, I announce that this year, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be host to-"

A crash of thunder drowned out anything more Dumbledore said and many a student, and a few ghosts, screamed at a second boom of the Grand Hall's doors bursting open.

A man stepped forth into the Great Hall. He tossed the hood from his wiry grey haired head as he strode unevenly toward the staff table, revealing a scar marred countenance and a mechanical eye spinning in its socket. It darted unnervingly from face to face even as its beady biological counterpart stared dead ahead.

The stranger reached the staff table unhindered, though whether that was due to him being welcome or all being too astonished to act was anyone's guess until Dumbledore stepped forth and shook his hand. They mumbled a few quiet words, mouths held closely to one another's ears to ensure privacy, and then Dumbledore gestured to the empty seat that was customarily for the DADA professor.

"Allow me to introduce Professor Moody, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts lecturer." The Headmaster announced to the school, clapping happily. Hagrid joined him but everyone else, student and staff alike, observed Moody uncertainly and silently.

The stranger slumped into the chair gratefully, unaffected by the dismal welcome he received. He pulled a flask from his pocket and took a long swig from what they all could only assume was an unpleasant substance from the grimace that further marred his face as he forcefully swallowed the contents.

"Is that…?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"Mad-Eye Moody…?" A bewildered Ron replied. "What's 'e doin' 'ere? He's _mad_. It's in his _name_!"

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded. "That is _not_ his name! Besides, Professor Dumbledore would not have hired him if he were mad! He wouldn't expose students to someone like _that_."

"I dunno…" Ron was unconvinced. "He _did_ hire Quirrell and Lockhart and Lupin; possessed, fraud and werewolf." He ticked off. "What's adding mad to the list?"

"Oi! Professor Lupin was great!" Harry objected.

"Course he was, mate. Still not typical hiring material, though."

"As I was saying…" Dumbledore cleared his throat and drew the students' attention back upon himself. "It is with immense pleasure I announce the Triwizard Tournament is to be hosted by our esteemed school."

Barely a moment of silence before the Fred, or maybe it was George, loudly disrupted the quiet.

"No way!"

Everyone laughed, and between his own chuckles Dumbledore replied.

"Yes way. This year we will play host to our peers of other magically inclined schools. With whom we will compete alongside in a series of tasks that will test the magic prowess of each school's chosen champion."

"With that said, a good evening to you all. Sleep well!"

Distracted applause broke out even as the hall descended into hushed, excited conversations and prefects led their junior house members on their way to their appropriate house common rooms.

-Innocent Magic-

Dumbledore's guests settled before his desk as he too made himself comfortable opposite them. General Walker, Allen as he had promptly insisted he be named, had willingly taken the offered seat, but his two juniors, Mai and Luca, had insisted on standing. They flanked their superior purposefully and distrustfully eyeing the oddities he had collected over the years with a suspicion he estimated to be the result of years of conditioning. Allen however seemed genuinely curious of them but too polite to stare and instead shot glances at some of the more elaborate or noisy of the collection between holding gracious small talk with the headmaster.

Snape too stood, lurking in the shadows near the door and observing the exorcists with a curiosity that Dumbledore rarely saw expressed by this one of his employees. Through it was well hidden, he supposed, and there was plenty distain and irritation that it lurked beneath.

Allen had hoped this would be a quick arrive, destroy the Akuma, receive thanks of the client and head home. But things could never be that simple despite his wished they could be at least once in his life.

For upon their walk to the castle they had encountered not one, not two, but three more Akuma. A level one and two level twos. Not a difficult altercation, but a small group of villages such as these should not have accumulated such a number of the machine.

And so came about a difficult choice, that truly was no choice at all. Did they stay to investigate further? Or leave, knowing there was a school of children caught in the middle of a potential foul plot?

No choice at all, indeed.

"I shall see to it that lodging is provided." Dumbledore informed them promptly, pleased that they would willingly protect his school.

"There's no need-" Allen tried to protest but Dumbledore insisted. "We still need to inform the Order." He instead claimed.

"You are welcome to any owl from our owlery." The headmaster accommodated.

"We have our own means. I simply need the space to perform."

"Perform?"

"A… ritual I suppose you would call it?"

"I see…" Dumbledore eyed him curiously. "How much space?"

"A clear space of this room's size would suffice. And private. Away from the eyes of your students I should think."

"It will be arranged."


End file.
